Gundam Wing: Un día de esos
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Oneshot. No todos los días son lo que esperamos.


**Para ENigmateK.**

 **No es lo mejor que he escrito, pero es lo único que salió después de siglos de no escribir.**

* * *

 **UN DÍA DE ESOS...**

POR DC

* * *

Abre los ojos pensando que será un día de esos en que por fin las cosas le salen como deberían salir. Así que con todo el ánimo del mundo sale de su cama y camina hacía el pasillo esperando encontrar libre el baño para su esperada ducha.

No se sorprende mucho encontrarse a medio camino a un chico que apenas le ve arruga más el ceño. Pero bueno, eso tampoco es algo nuevo. Sucede 10 de cada 10 veces. No puede evitar medio sonreír al verlo desaparecer en la entrada de la cocina.

Los sábados siempre le han parecido de esos días en que se disfruta las cosas con más calma, por lo mismo, tiene pensado salir a dar una vuelta… quizás comprarse un par de camisetas y tomar alguna cosa en su fuente de soda preferida. Nada demasiado arriesgado y loco. Sólo pasar un día como una persona normal.

 **-Buenas, Duo…-** Saluda una persona a su lado. Se asusta un poco, al ser traído de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta. — **Tu radar parece estar afectado…-** Dice el rubio sonriendo más abiertamente. Como le cae de los nervios que Quatre sea tan escurridizo cuando anda despreocupado por el mundo.

 **-Mi radar esta en pausa, hoy es mi día de relajo.** —Trata de excusarse.

 **-Eso veo…** -Dice palmeando mi espalda y perdiéndose en el pasillo rumbo a la cocina.

 **-Eso fue raro…**

* * *

El día iba de lo mejor. Primero, no pudo salir de casa antes de las tres de la tarde. Una mezcla entre huir del chino por haberse comido "accidentalmente" su desayuno junto con haber medio estropeado la computadora de Heero cuando checaba su correo electrónico. Que iba a saber que algunos emails eran de esos que traen mucho spam de regalo. Ok. A quién queremos engañar. Tuvo flojera de evitar que se comieran el disco duro. Tuvo más flojera aún de evitar que contaminaran cada rincón de los archivos de Heero. Demasiada flojera.

Algunas veces no entendía esa necesidad de morirse antes de terminar el año.

* * *

Las tiendas no parecerían estar en su misma onda. ¿Qué había de malo con el negro? Porque todo tenía que ser tan chillón y lleno de color. ¿Dónde se había quedado el gusto por lo clásico? Había terminado comprando un par de camisetas azules que esperaba que no terminaran confundiéndose con las de Heero. Ya buscaría la manera de teñirlas para que combinarán con las demás dentro de su closet o "agujero negro" como lo llamaba el rubio.

* * *

Mal día para ir a la fuente de soda. Odiaba los días de fútbol. No es que tuviera algo contra los deportes. El problema era que los deportes no se llevaban bien con él. Más cuando había tanto sudor de por medio. Quien podía tomarse una cerveza en paz, cuando tanta testosterona le invadía el espacio vital, y terminaba teniendo ganas de sacar un arma y echar a todos del lugar.

Así nadie podía relajarse. Así que optó por dejar su cerveza para otra vez y cambiarla por un helado.

* * *

Volver a casa a eso de las seis de la tarde no era el mejor plan para alguien de su edad. Pero que se le podía hacer cuando el sábado no estaba colaborando. Abrió la puerta con desgana y caminó hasta su sillón favorito dejándose caer junto al abandonado control remoto. Pero por primera vez no quiso ver televisión. Eso si que se sentía como una señal del fin de los tiempos. Su añorada mejor amiga no parecía ser lo suficientemente genial para consolarlo de un día de mierda.

Así que se quedó mirando el vacío por un par de minutos.

* * *

No recordaba cuando se había quedado dormido. Sólo que se sentía apretujado y cómodo, a la vez. Su cabeza reposaba de forma relajada contra lo que reconoció como un cuello. No pudo evitar aspirar el olor que venía de aquella piel. Como respuesta sintió que era más apretado.

 **-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-** -Le preguntó una voz que le sonó demasiado cerca, demasiado dentro de sí mismo.

 **-Ya sabes... todo genial...** -Respondió alejándose de su refugio para verle a los ojos. Éstos que le miraban como si supieran cada detalle de su fatídico día como si los leyera en su cara.

 **-Eso veo...** -Murmura Heero volviéndolo a apretujar en el sofá.- **Y por eso destruiste mi computadora.**

 **-Fue un accidente...** -Murmura sabiendo que no es excusa suficiente.

 **-Aún podemos tener la cita que querías para hoy...** -Dice Heero mientras le acaricia la espalda.

 **-No... Ya no quiero.-** -Dice Duo por lo bajo, aún enojado por ser cambiado por una misión en uno de los pocos días que deberían haber sido libres para ambos.

Heero le apretuja más. Sabe que la jugarreta de la computadora fue una de las formas en que su compañero toma revancha de sus faltas.

-¿ **Mañana entonces?**

 **-Me debes dos camisetas, una cerveza y una tarde llena de tranquilidad.-** Se queja Duo.

Heero sonríe y asiente.

* * *

FIn


End file.
